<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Te gustaría...? by Dab8400</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779180">¿Te gustaría...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dab8400/pseuds/Dab8400'>Dab8400</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, AU Ejecutivo, Charlie hija, Fluff, M/M, citas, inocente, supermercado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dab8400/pseuds/Dab8400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alterno donde Dean intenta pedirle una cita a Castiel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Te gustaría...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No Sammy, mi hija no va a comer hierba mientras esté vivo…-</p><p>El ejecutivo hablaba por el celular mientras caminaba entre oficinas hasta la suya.</p><p>-…No es mi culpa que Jack ya este acostumbrado, es la tuya…-</p><p>Dejo su portafolio sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla giratoria pasando una mano a su nuca.</p><p>-…Busca un lugar que tenga ambos…- Alzo la vista viendo entrar a su jefe-… escucha, debo irme, nos vemos mañana-</p><p>-Miren nada mas ¿La novia?- El buen humor de Zacarías Adler por lo general era un poco extravagante, con un toque de sarcasmo que pocos empleados sabían apreciar.</p><p>-El niñero-Respondió. La sonrisa de ganador de Dean siempre podía con aquel juego.</p><p>-Lo hiciste genial muchacho, los asombraste con aquella presentación- Alego con entusiasmo.</p><p>-Claro que si-</p><p>-Hablaremos con los socios y mañana por la noche estaremos sirviendo un Cabernet Savignon en copas burdeos mientras nos estrechamos las manos-</p><p>El hombre, había llegado a la empresa hacia 2 años iniciando desde abajo como un oficinista, pero esa carisma mágica que lo rodeaba por lo general lograba ganar más de un trato en lo que a su vida laboral se refiere.</p><p>-Vete a casa Dean, te lo mereces y celebra este éxito- Zacarías ya se iba- Ah, pero no demasiado eh- Agrego cerca de la puerta.</p><p>-Claro- Dijo en un tono condescendiente.</p><p>-Mañana debes encantar a nuestros invitados- Se detuvo en la puerta-¿Está todo listo verdad?-</p><p>-Hable con el catering, no fallaran-</p><p>-Confió en ti Winchester-</p><p>°°°°°°°°</p><p>Dean Winchester, hombre de negocios, hábil y jovial, con un aura de chico malo que derretía a más de una señorita, conocido en el after por endulzar el oído con la misma facilidad que conseguía ser el favorito de su jefe... padre de una pequeña niña que era su debilidad.</p><p>Aunque nadie lo creería, aun cuando su vida parecería un caos de suerte blanca, Dean sabia poner prioridades, por eso es que rechazo la invitación de Crowley para desvelarse en una salvaje fiesta como solo él sabía hacerlas, tenía algo muy importante que hacer.</p><p>Miro el reloj de su muñeca mientras su otra mano presionaba con fuerza el volante del auto. Estacionado justo ahí, en ese gran supermercado que más parecía una fortaleza de los comestibles. Dean podría encandilar y mentir descaradamente a media oficina sin problemas, pero frente a la magnífica estructura de cemento y cristal, el caballero de armadura se volvía un brillante bufón ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera con esto?</p><p>Los nervios eran evidentes en su retrovisor y en su pelo, dios que alguien lo ayude.</p><p>¿Con o sin chaqueta? ¿Debería sacarse la corbata? Era tarde para pensar en eso, ya estaba fuera de auto y se aproximaba a las puertas automáticas.</p><p>Repaso el plan: entrar, saludar, sonreír...</p><p>-Bienvenido a Beer &amp; Lipuor-</p><p>... y nada.</p><p>-Hola Cas-</p><p>-Hola Dean-</p><p>Un año desde que conocía al joven frente a él, un difícil año en el que tuvo que aprender a vivir con el imperante deseo de tener a esa persona cerca. Siendo los últimos dos meses los más difíciles por su incapacidad para pedirle una cita.</p><p>-¿Vienes por provisiones?-</p><p>El cliente asintió presa de su necedad.</p><p>Castiel simplemente dio una sonrisa ligeramente torcida y le indico a Dean que lo siguiera mientras le pasaba un carrito de compra; agradeció que el lugar era enorme, por lo cual siempre podría alegar demencia aun conociéndose los pasillos de memoria.</p><p>Sin embargo, el hombre rubio mitificaba a su propia consciencia fuera de si para poder ver la escena desde otra perspectiva. Había un plan, era uno genial, llegaría con un cartel en la frente que dijera "hombre exitoso" en neón y derretiría al dependiente con su encantadora personalidad, algún piropo y luego le pediría elegantemente que lo acompañara a cenar, a la playa o a donde sea mientras pudiera haber la posibilidad de algo más que aquella vez que junto a Sam fueron a un bar.</p><p>Si, hoy podría ser el día.</p><p>-Los Berry Magic Oz se acabaron apenas llegaron, pero le reserve una caja a tu hija- Comento.</p><p>-Eres un ángel, Charlie seguro te amara por eso-</p><p>Le tomo dos segundos darse cuenta que quizás "ángel" sonaba incómodo para el tono que uso. Castiel no se dio la vuelta aunque fue perceptible la tensión en sus hombros.</p><p>Ok, no estaba saliendo como quisiera pero aun podría intentarlo.</p><p>-Hoy te vez muy bien con esa ropa-</p><p>El dependen diente lo observo fugazmente.</p><p>-Es mi uniforme-</p><p>Oh joder...</p><p>-Pues- Abrió la boca rogando por algo que decir- te queda muy bien ¿No te lo han dicho?-</p><p>Castiel trago saliva y busco desesperadamente el siguiente artículo.</p><p>-Si claro, aunque a Noemí le importa poco eso-</p><p>Dean pensó vagamente en lo familiar del nombre, lo que afortunadamente le evito un mal sabor a celos, era la supervisora del supermercado. Continuaron avanzando con las compras.</p><p>Dean había perdido cualquier rumbo que pudiera enlazar naturalmente a su objetivo, ser abrupto tampoco era una opción, así que opto por intentar seguir con el tema del uniforme.</p><p>-Castiel C. Novak, ¿La "C" de que es?-</p><p>Algo sorprendido por la pregunta, Castiel observo su tarjeta enganchada.</p><p>-Clarence- Murmuro.</p><p>-¿Como?-</p><p>El hombre suspiro - Clarence- Reitero más fuerte mientras colocaba la última bolsa dentro del carrito- No me gusta demasiado, sabes-</p><p>Para Dean el camino hacia la caja se tornó desesperadamente largo, esta era su última oportunidad, saldría de ahí con una cita como que su apellido era Winchester.</p><p>-Oye Cas-</p><p>-¿Si?- Sonaba aburrido.</p><p>-Quería pregunt...-</p><p>Por las bocinas del lugar dieron un aviso importante:</p><p>"- Se le informa al dueño del auto negro, modelo Impala que vaya afuera a registrar el remolcamiento por estacionarse en zona prohibida-"</p><p>Lo siguiente, fue la rapidez con la que el cliente corría fuera del lugar gritándoles a los trabajadores para que soltaran su auto. El pelinegro no sabría decir que era lo que Dean estaba a punto a de preguntar, simplemente se limitaría a cumplir con sus deberes.</p><p>-¿Vas a pagar eso Clarence?-</p><p>-Regístralo y haz la factura, es cliente frecuente así que tiene una cuenta que pagara después-</p><p>La pelea verbal por el auto se les antojaba ruda desde su perspectiva. La chica rio con cierta burla y empezó a registrar los códigos de barras.</p><p>-¿No se le olvida nada, angelito? ¿Lograste pedirle...?-</p><p>Le dirigió una mirada irritada como respuesta-¿Y yo que voy a saber?-Le paso algunas bolsas.</p><p>-Como si no te supieras su lista de compras de memoria, aun me debes un favor por ocultar el papel de baño que tu amorcito usa, en mi casillero- La gran sonrisa burlona era un complemento perfecto para esa pose de perra que la cajera mostraba al mundo.</p><p>Castiel puso esa cara de perrito molesto ante una entrometida Meg, seguido a eso, pensó que sería divertido ver como después de darle una patada al detector de etiquetas, la cajera enloqueciera con su sistema mientras el llevaba las compras con su dueño.</p><p>-¡Castiel hijo de puta!-</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>-¡Papi!- Charlie fue la primera en llegar apenas cruzo la puerta.</p><p>-Princesa, no te veo- Tenía muchas cosas encima.</p><p>-Pudiste hacer dos viajes- Jo llego ayudándolo con algo hasta la cocina.</p><p>-Tú ya me conoces, es ahora o nunca- Guiño a la chica.</p><p>-Guárdatelo para tus noches de soledad- Tomo sus llaves y su bolso- Charlie ya hizo su tarea, estaba emocionada por ti-</p><p>-Mira Papi- La niña retozaba a su alrededor con un dibujo en manos.</p><p>-Bien hecho amor, tienes talento-</p><p>La niña reirá de emoción mientras corría por más dibujos a su habitación en lo que su padre se dirigía a la tía Jo con billetera en mano.</p><p>-¿Cuánto te debo?-</p><p>-Llegaste temprano así que quítale el 10%- Recibió el fajo de billetes y los conto, enarco una ceja al ver que no faltaba nada.</p><p>-Te lo mereces, mi hija te adora-</p><p>La rubia dio una sonrisa gatuna antes de guardar el dinero.</p><p>-¿Te fue bien hoy?-</p><p>-En el trabajo si- Se quitó la corbata y subió las mangas para preparar algo de comer.</p><p>-Me alegro- Dijo con simpleza dirigiéndose a la puerta- limpia el cuello de tu camisa Dean, tienes labial- La cerro tras ella.</p><p>La afirmación hizo que el hombre entrara en pánico corriendo hacia el baño, temeroso de haber tomado una camisa sucia aquella mañana.</p><p>¿Y si Castiel lo vio?</p><p>Dean no era un vividor, aun cuando ligara a muchas chicas, eran pocas las veces que pasaba la noche con ellas, tenía una hija en la que pensar. Al no encontrar nada, se limitó a hacer un mohín en dirección a la puerta, la rubia bien podría estar disfrutando de su broma. Un gran día, para variar, pero ya pronto estaría en marcha con su plan B.</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>DIA SIGUIENTE</p><p>-Bien hecho Winchester, todo se ve espectacular-</p><p>-Gracias señor Adler-</p><p>Ambos miraban el salón donde la gente de a oficina y los próximos clientes celebraban una fiesta de gala.</p><p>-No te muevas, darás unas palabras de honor- Su jefe le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y lo dejo solo.</p><p>Dean reviso su celular, aún era temprano así que se relajó, aún tenía que tratar con varias personas en su intento por conseguir contactos, un punto clave en el trabajo de ejecutivo que le había dado un buen estatus de vida.</p><p>-¿Aun no te traen tus nueces?- Pregunto una voz gruesa y profunda.</p><p>No necesito girar para saber quién le haría la vida difícil esa noche.</p><p>-Crowley- Sonrió- Mi rata favorita- Sonrió condescendientemente.</p><p>-Te perdiste una gran celebración ayer-</p><p>-Tenia cosas que hacer- Tomo una copa de un mesero- ¿Brindamos?- La levanto.</p><p>-Aún es pronto-Negó con su usual elegancia- ¿Dónde está el patotas de tu hermano? Necesito un abogado-</p><p>-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Tomo un poco del vino en lo que contenía un poco de su risa.</p><p>-Oh no seguirás resentido por que aprobaron mi proyecto y no el tuyo- Insinuó sarcásticamente.</p><p>-Para nada, eso fue hace meses- Acabo la copa- Lo que me molesta es que me robaras la idea-</p><p>Crowley era probablemente el más astuto de los empleados, eficiente, pulcro e inteligente; pero una autentica víbora de la cual hasta su jefe se cuidaba. Un hombre que no comprometería sus intereses pero aprovecharía la mínima oportunidad para tener el poder.</p><p>-No es robar si es mejor que el original-</p><p>Dean se moría por borrarle esa sonrisa presumida al idiota que ascendieron al departamento de relaciones internacionales.</p><p>-Púdrete- Levanto la vista y con un brazo detuvo una bandeja para tomar una copa y tragársela de golpe. No se percató que el hombrecillo tenía en la mira a otro objetivo.</p><p>-A eso voy...-Crowley rodeo a Dean alejándose entre la gente- Hanna querida...-</p><p>El rubio solo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa arrogante, al menos el no trataba con la estricta gerente de relaciones públicas. Mientras pensaba en como había esquivado esa bala, el micrófono hizo eco en la sala.</p><p>-Hola, probando... bien, les deseo buenas noches a todos. Les agradezco su presencia acá para celebrar...-</p><p>Zacarías sí que sabía dar una presentación, aunque su humor negro solía ser más un sermón que un chiste.</p><p>-... con ustedes, el organizador de esta velada- Siguieron los aplausos- Dean sube acá-</p><p>Con dos pasos ya estaba sobre el escenario frente a esos cientos de ojos que despreciaba en cierta medida, pero así era el mundo laboral.</p><p>-No soy bueno para dar discursos- Algunas risillas se escucharon y varias miradas femeninas le dieron confianza para usar una sonrisa de campeón.</p><p>-¿Qué haces ahí entonces?- Una voz algo opaca pero cercana se levantó entre el murmullo, la gente rio un poco más.</p><p>-Hago mi trabajo- Bromeo buscando con la mirada al idiota molesto.</p><p>-No te pagan lo suficiente-</p><p>-Por supuesto que no, debería pedir un aumento-</p><p>La risa de su jefe fue un poco más notoria entre los demás, lo cual llamo su atención a una seña que le indicaba brevedad. El champagne llegaría pronto a todos los invitados.</p><p>-Este trabajo es genial, la empresa es genial, yo que ustedes amigos compraría acciones de una vez- Bebió de toda su copa mientras escuchaba ligeras risas entre sarcásticas y divertidas. Busco entre los rostros atento a otro comentario.</p><p>-Anótame en la lista amigo-</p><p>Bien, justo detrás de la mesa de pasteles, recibiendo una copa de una de las bandejas que sostenía un…Oh, ahí estaba...  Dios, sí que se veía bien en su traje de garzón, apostaba que aquella tela en su brazo combinaba con el azul de sus ojos.</p><p>Castiel no lo recordaba, pero estando ebrio había soltado la multiplicidad de empleos esporádicos de los que era capaz. Dean no tardó mucho en dar con la empresa de catering, un par de movimientos y su extraña y oportuna buena voluntad para hacerse cargo de ese evento ¡Y listo! Tenía al pelinegro justo donde lo quería.</p><p>Fue Zacarías el que tosió para sacarlo de su silencio.</p><p>-Brindemos compañeros-Levanto su copa vacía- Por Sandover Bridge &amp; Iron-</p><p>-Por Sandover-</p><p>Dean se mezcló entre la gente después de los aplausos, aflojo un poco su corbata pensando en la noche anterior, cuando su hija le entrego una lista con crayones cuando averiguo la intención de su padre por salir a "pasear" con "el ángel".</p><p>Charlie era una genio, una que se había encariñado con Cas después que este la llevara con su padre el día que se perdió en la sección de electrónicos del "gigantesco" supermercado, una aventura que lo llevo a cruzar caminos con el empleado y amar un poco más a su hija por su ingenuidad.</p><p>-Hola Dean- Una mujer, pelo negro, morena y voz dulcemente delgada lo rozo haciéndolo voltear.</p><p>-Hola...- Respondió algo extrañado tratando de recordar el nombre de la fémina.</p><p>-Lisa, hablamos hace unos meses cuando vine a la empresa-</p><p>-Si claro- Sonrió coquetamente esperando aturdirla lo suficiente para irse-Eso iba a decir-</p><p>Ella rio y se acercó lentamente.</p><p>-Tu discurso fue genial-</p><p>-Ah gracias- No fue difícil distraerse mientras miraba al gentío detrás de ella.</p><p>-Me preguntaba si no quieres tomar este champagne conmigo- Declaro directamente.</p><p>-Lo siento linda- Sacudió en alto su copa vacía-En otra ocasión será-</p><p>No le dio la oportunidad de responder ya que se escabullo dentro del grupo de hombres trajeados encaminado a la mesa de postres pero detenido de golpe por uno de ellos.</p><p>-Por supuesto ¿Que opina usted?- Que extraña suerte la suya para que la mitad de esos viejos fuera medio ciego y la otra medio sordo.</p><p>-Te lo dije Hemingway, hasta el jovencito sabe que las tasas de interés dentro del mercado subirían si...- La acalorada discusión era un poco confusa pero vaga para el rubio quien buscaba una forma de zafarse-No, no, no Jhones, lo mejor sería que...-</p><p>-¡Cas!- Alzo la voz logrando que todo el grupo girara a ver como ponía su mano sobre el hombro del confundido garzón-Que bueno verte-</p><p>-Dean ¿Cómo es que...?-</p><p>-Te presento al señor... - Jesús, no tenía idea.</p><p>-Dean- Ahí estaba Lisa de nuevo- Genial, conseguiste champagne- Los hombres no le quitaban la mirada de encima.</p><p>-Sí, bueno- Tomo una copa de la bandeja que sostenía Castiel- Es una buena bebida- Sonrió mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire.</p><p>Castiel no entendía bien a qué clase de situación lo estaban arrastrando, sin embargo, una orden fue dada por Naomi haciendo que desistiera de la extraña compañía -Amm... debo seguir sirviendo- Ofreció más de la bebida a los hombres trajeados e intento plantear con su mirada algún espacio para pasar entre la gente, se alejaba en silencio cuando Dean intento alcanzarlo.</p><p>-Espe…-</p><p>-Dean- Lisa se le puso enfrente- ¿Porque mejor no vamos al palco?- Toco con delicadeza la solapa del traje en un intento por redirigir la mirada del rubio a ella.  Si su hermano lo viera seguramente se estaría riendo por la clase de suerte social que tenía para lo que no le servía, al menos no esa noche. Muy cerca de tener un tic, le dedico una expresión complaciente a la señorita. Bien, pasaría un rato con ella diciéndole lo que quería escuchar y le haría la sutil sugerencia de retirarse para siempre de su vista.</p><p>No fue difícil percibir que Lisa en realidad buscaba alguna forma de favor dentro del medio, era una practicante que llego como asistente de uno de sus clientes, un puesto laboral que Dean juraba, ella obtuvo a base de charlas intimas y sonrisas interceptadas a la fuerza. No podía simplemente mandarla a volar ya que ponía en riesgo parte de su reputación en la oficina, por lo que tardo alrededor de una hora, conseguir una excusa por parte del propio jefe de la señorita. Al fin tenía la oportunidad de buscar a Cas, si tan solo no lo hubiera perdido de vista.</p><p>-Con un demonio- Dean giraba cual niño perdido entre la multitud. Fue su celular el que lo saco de su trance.</p><p>-Diga- Alzo la voz en lo que buscaba una esquina más silenciosa.</p><p>-¿Cómo te va? ¿Tendré que hacer de niñero la siguiente semana?- La reconfortante voz de su hermano.</p><p>-Ah la cosa se puso difícil, esta aquí pero creo que tendré que atraparlo al terminar la fiesta- Volvió a recorrer las cabezas que se movían y lo confundían más.</p><p>-No vaya a pensar que lo estas acosando- Era obvia la cara de perra burlona que estaría poniendo del otro lado del celular.</p><p>-Que gracioso- Se quejó llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz.</p><p>-Charlie le dijo a Jack que necesitarías una red por si Castiel salía volando-</p><p>-Oh mi niña... dime que lo dibujo-</p><p>-Con colores de la caja especial- La voz cambio de distancia como si el aparato estuviera entre rostro y hombro- Ambos están coloreando ahora mismo ¿Cuánto crees que tardes?- Tan encantador, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente estresado.</p><p>-Cuídala bien Sammy, creo que hare un intento más y si no tengo el plan C-</p><p>-¿Y ese cuál es?-Podía imaginar la cara de intriga.</p><p>-Tirarme de un puente, por supuesto. Con algo de suerte el ángel me atrapara- Escucho a su hermano reír sarcásticamente.</p><p>-Sigue así Dean, sigue así-</p><p>Colgaron, ambos se entendían lo suficiente como para no necesitar decir más.</p><p>-Dean- Puso los ojos en blanco antes de atender a Zacarías- aquí estas muchacho-</p><p>-Siempre listo y dispuesto-</p><p>-Quiero que me hagas un favor…-Lo tomo del hombro mientras lo llevaba a través del salón-… la hija de uno de mis socios esta por allá aburrida, y si ella no es feliz, mi socio tampoco lo es- Explico cual ecuación de primer grado.</p><p>-Entonces yo debo...-</p><p>-Exacto tigre, haz lo tuyo- Le dio una palmada en la espalda encaminándolo hacia el sector de mesas donde una joven rubia miraba con entusiasmo su celular.</p><p>Becky Rosen era demasiado joven para estar ahí, para colmo, ni siquiera tenía un real interés más allá de estar tecleando lo que sea que llamara su atención en su celular. Dean se sintió frustrado la tercera vez que la chica le pidió "un minuto" para resolver algo.</p><p>Sentados sin hacer realmente nada, paso más tiempo del que le gustaría, entre respuestas monosilábicas y poco más que una copa de champagne, el hombre estaba a punto de preguntarse porque habían traído a la chica a ese lugar para variar.</p><p>Aprovecho para sacar su celular y en un intento por salir de su aburrimiento, reviso su galería. La más antigua foto era una en la que Sam sostenía a Jack a pocos meses de nacer, era una lástima que su matrimonio no funcionara, aun así, parecía llevar bien la paternidad solo.</p><p>La siguiente, fue una de Charlie con su madre, poco antes de que esta los abandonara dejando atrás solo una nota y los papeles de renuncia materna firmado; sin duda fue un duro golpe para Dean, un gran preludio para los peores meses de su vida, lleno de preguntas inconclusas y divagaciones bordeando el abismo que lo hizo perder su anterior trabajo y la custodia de su hija temporalmente. Fue su madre y su hermano quienes lo sacaron de los bares en lo que aprendía a encapsular toda la oscuridad que rondaba su mente en aquellos días.</p><p>Deslizo una vez más la pantalla encontrando el mapa de el gran supermercado al que llego poco después de mudarse; le siguió la foto de Charlie que Dean uso para hablar con los dependientes cuando la perdió de vista y luego una tomada entre los anaqueles del lugar con el rostro de cierta persona entre los productos.</p><p>No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las conversaciones cortas pero divertidas que le daba Castiel a menudo ¿Sería una extraña coincidencia que la mayoría de las veces fuera el quien lo atendiera? No se quejaba en lo absoluto, no mientras pudiera seguir viendo la confusión en esos ojos azules con cosas de doble sentido y su falta de conocimiento por referencias populares. </p><p>No había tomado mucho tiempo, cuando una noche cenando pie con su pequeña, se dio cuenta que quería tener al hombre en su mesa para compartir más que la comida.</p><p>Su mente le trajo el hambre y la suerte, una bandeja llena de bocadillos dulces a los que le siguió un brazo, un hombro y un rostro.</p><p>-Gr... Gracias- Balbuceo al reconocer no solo el halo alrededor del garzón, sino el contenido de aquellas piezas de masa que sabían a gloria.</p><p>-Es un placer- Respondió con esa voz ronca tan característica de él.</p><p>Si tan solo pudiera congelar el tiempo ahí, sin dejar de creer que solo era un amable trato cordial por su trabajo. Dean sabía que jamás podrá encontrar a nadie igual, por lo que más decidido que nunca, hace su movimiento.</p><p>-Cas ¿A qué hora sales?-</p><p>La pregunta descoloca al garzón.</p><p>-A las 11-</p><p>-Es peligroso de noche ¿No te gustaría que te lleve? -</p><p>Castiel traga pero no huye del contacto visual.</p><p>-No... No es necesario, yo debo quedarme a limpiar las...- Se lleva la mano al oído y pone los ojos en blanco con un fastidio poco común en el. Dean no lo entiende hasta que ve el pequeño comunicador-Lo siento, me llaman en la cocina- Ve el ligero destello de molestia tras una mirada neutral.</p><p>-Claro... nos vemos luego-  El garzón desaparece entre la multitud bajo la melancólica mirada de su amigo.</p><p>Este recuerda a su forzada compañera y está por primera vez en la noche lo observa directamente, parece que no aguanta el murmullo de su alegría como si fuera consciente de lo que el hombre se propone.</p><p>-¿Quieres bailar?-</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>La fiesta acabo y con excusa de despedir a los últimos invitados, Dean retraso su llegada a casa.</p><p>Sammy se quedaría a dormir con su hija y su sobrino así que se tomaría el tiempo para hablar con Castiel en el estacionamiento donde, por cierto se encontrarían "casualmente". Jamás en su vida fue tan obvio, pensó mientras entraba al subsuelo.</p><p>Primero tenía que mover su auto cerca del ascensor de empleados, misión que se vio trucada cuando, producto de su ansiedad, ahogo el motor con la llave. No, su baby no podía hacerle esto, no ahora... no cuando lo anhelaba tanto.</p><p>-Esto no es posible- Se quejó a la vez que el motor no reaccionaba a la llave- ¿Qué otra cosa más puede salir mal?- No quedaba otra que llamar a su hermano.</p><p>Fueron 15 minutos después que vio como el estacionamiento se vaciaba poco a poco; al menos tendría la vista libre para ver cuando Castiel se fuera...</p><p>-Quizás no está todo perdido- Razono. Lo mejor sería ir directamente al grano, no tenía nada que perder.</p><p>Si no lo hacía, se pasaría la vida viéndolo en el supermercado mientras daban indirectas con cereal y papel higiénico. Y si lo hacía, lo peor sería un rechazo que superaría y su vida continuaría como padre soltero.</p><p>El ascensor llego con un lote de empleados, ya sin uniforme, algo asombroso y desconocido para él,  sin duda, la camisa y gabardina era un gran conjunto, o eso pensaba mientras salía Impala y caminaba hacia su objetivo. Pero, ralentizo los pasos cuando vio que un hombre salía de un auto caro y llamaba a su amigo. Dios, se conocían y se saludaban... ¿Castiel estaba feliz de verlo? Porque el otro si...</p><p>Dean de verdad quería detenerse, dar media vuelta y desaparecer hasta que su hermano lo sacara de ahí, pero la mirada azul lo percibió antes de que pudiera tener de nuevo el control. Ahora tenía la atención de ambos hombres.</p><p>-Cas- Los nervios le crispaban- Que gusto verte-</p><p>-Ah hola...- El saludo era algo seco pero no indiferente. No parecía prestar atención a como el otro sujeto le ponía una mano en el hombro- Creí que ya te habías ido- Afirmo sin dejar el contacto visual.</p><p>-Cassie ¿No nos vas a presentar?-  La atención se dirigió al hombre de pelo naranja y largo.</p><p>-Dean-El pelinegro parecía sobresaltado- Él es Gabriel-</p><p>El rubio atrapo la mano ofrecida por el sujeto.</p><p>-Sí, eres el payaso del público- Ok, tal vez fue demasiado brusco.</p><p>-Prefiero el término "Artista del humor"- Respondió con voz sarcástica- Yo también te recuerdo, eres la marioneta de Adler-</p><p>Castiel bajo la cabeza y lo codeo con cierta fuerza-Compórtate- Murmuro entre dientes.</p><p>-Tranquilo Cassie, solo estoy bromeando- Mantuvo una batalla de miradas con el rubio mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto- ¿Nos vamos?-</p><p>-Dame un minuto-</p><p>Dicho esto, Gabriel sostuvo cuanto pudo la pelea visual con el rubio mientras iba en busca de su vehículo.</p><p>-¿Porque te vas con él?- Realmente intento que no sonara a reclamo, pero después de que Castiel le rechazara en la fiesta, lo mínimo era que diera explicaciones.</p><p>-Es mi hermano- Respondió con una perturbadora tranquilidad.</p><p>Dean quedo aturdido por aquella revelación, tendría que medir su nivel de ansiedad antes de soltar alguna otra idiotez.</p><p>-Oh, ¿El?- Sonrió- No parecen familia ¿Lo recogieron de la calle?-  Intento bromear.</p><p>-Del orfanato- Castiel sonaba serio, aunque no era evidente si estaba molesto. Tenía que responder algo antes de que se tornara incómodo.</p><p>-¿Tú también?- El rubio sabía que este no era su mejor movimiento. La expresión acongojada de Castiel lo hizo sentir como una autentica basura.</p><p>-Creo que y te lo había mencionado- Soltó con lentitud.</p><p>-Pues debió ser a Sam porque yo no me lo imagine- Su filtro, cerebro-boca oficialmente se había desconectado, necesitaría una cerveza con urgencia saliendo de esta.</p><p>Los ojos azules buscaron algún lugar donde mirar que no fuera al nervioso e insensible hombre frente a él, con una mano se arregló la gabardina y con la otra toco el papel dentro de su bolsillo.</p><p>El hombre ya planeaba su retirada ¡Que oportuno fue ver el auto de su hermano bajando la rampa de la entrada!</p><p>-Oye Dean- Llamo, logrando una casi sagrada atención por parte del otro- Quería saber si, bueno...-</p><p>El bocinazo hizo eco por todo el estacionamiento asustando al par.</p><p>Sam y Gabriel cruzaron caminos casi de frente en una curva. No hizo falta saber que sería el brillante ejecutivo quien sería el primero en reclamar contra el pacifico gigante que se distrajo al ver la "romántica" escena cerca del ascensor.</p><p>Ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar, lo cual dificulto el acomodar los vehículos, esto les dio tiempo al par para despedirse sintiendo ese algo pendiente. Ya podrían arreglarlo después, con la cabeza fría y una cerveza de por medio.</p><p>-Llegas justo a tiempo Sammy-</p><p>-¿Así? Yo creí que lo tenías bajo control-</p><p>-Sin comentarios-Se aflojo la corbata.</p><p>El menor sonrió con una pizca de burla, quito el freno y avanzo hasta la caseta donde el Audi R18 se le puso a la par.</p><p>-¿Pensabas llevar a mi hermano con tu chofer?- Grito del lado de Dean.</p><p>-Es mejor que ir con un payaso ¿No lo crees Castiel?- El nombrado se concentró más en mirar cualquier cosa del lado del copiloto.</p><p>-Hermano ya déjalo- Pidió el conductor.</p><p>Gabriel sonrió.</p><p>-Llámame, te enseñare a conducir- Guiño hacia Sam dejándolo algo confundido.</p><p>-Vámonos, harán que vomite-</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>Al día siguiente fue Charlie quien le tendió una taza de chocolate al padre que se sentía miserable desparramado sobre la mesa de la cocina.</p><p>Sam casi siente lastima por él.</p><p>-¿Tu papa está bien?- Pregunto Jack con la cuchara en su cereal.</p><p>-Su ángel se le escapo- Respondió la niña.</p><p>-Solo tiene resaca niños- Aclaro el tío Sam. Y era en parte verdad, por lo que cada golpe de los cubiertos contra la vajilla era una tortura que resonaba dentro de los oídos de Dean. El hombre revisaba sus decisiones de vida, no era posible que tanta mala suerte se le hubiera juntado en lo que estaba mucho más planeado que cualquiera de sus citas.</p><p>Charlie le pico con el pedazo de fruta en la punta de su tenedor.</p><p>-Papi, despierta. No te sientas triste-</p><p>La dulce voz de la pequeña era tan consoladora para el mareado hombre, vio con cierto interés la comida que le ofrecía su hija pero frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su hermano lo había hecho otra vez.</p><p>-Te dije que mi niña desayuna cereal, no tus frutas-</p><p>El menor dejo caer su tenedor y puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>-Exacto "niña", esto es más saludable para ella, además le gusta- Respondió sin dejar de prestar atención a su batido.</p><p>Sin duda, el hermano mayor no tenía ganas de discutir, se pasó las manos por el rostro y se levantó de la silla hacia la alacena remedando a su hermano cual niño malcriado. Él era el padre y él sabía que le gustaba a su retoño.</p><p>-Papi ¿Qué haces?-</p><p>Jack y Charlie miraban con interés como el adulto abría y cerraba varias gavetas.</p><p>-Busco tu desayuno, mi amor-</p><p>-Tío, no hay cereal, ayer lo buscamos en tu bolsa de compras- Comento Jack.</p><p>Sam puso mucha atención a su plato en lo que aguantaba una risilla, su hermano pronto enloquecería.</p><p>Dean se detuvo apretando una manija, recordó el día que la grúa casi se lleva a su precioso Impala y Castiel lo ayudo con su... Con un demonio, se le había olvidado pedir el producto escondido por tener la cabeza en las nubes.</p><p>Su plan de evitar del supermercado todo lo posible hasta hacer de nuevo las compras se estaba yendo al caño, su entusiasmo se había opacado por la tendencia a que sus planes salieran mal y no tenía cara para mostrar en ese momento.</p><p>-Tienes razón Jack ¿No quieres acompañar a tu padre mientras no hace el favor?- Volteo sobre su hombro tratando de imitar la cara de perrito siendo respondido por su clásica cara de perra.</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>-"Se un hombre Dean, afronta tus problemas"- Refunfuñaba el mayor mientras cruzaba la calle, no entendía porque su hermano lo quería torturar así. Una cosa era fallar y otra distinta era fallar con tu hija, sobrino y hermano mirando</p><p>-Tú y tu estúpido cerebro de brócoli, se te helo por la altura bastardo malagradecido- Llego a las puertas automáticas- Como si no hubiera sido tu niñera cuando te estabas divorciando-</p><p>Espero pacientemente a que la usual sonrisa y ojos azules llegaran a atenderlo, sin embargo fue una de las cajeras la cual termino hablando con él.</p><p>-Señor Winchester- El saludo era todo menos educado- ¿Se le olvido algo?- La chica hizo una mueca al notar el leve color rojo en los ojos del cliente, su pelo desordenado tampoco ayudaba.</p><p>-Eh... sí, no, cereal digo Castiel ¿Dónde está Castiel?-</p><p>Ella contoneo sus caderas hacia el mostrador y levanto el micrófono.</p><p>-Clarence, saca tu cabeza de la tierra y ven a la entrada-</p><p>Dicho esto, se volteo esta vez con una sonrisa falsamente amable- Discúlpalo, hoy se encarga de la limpieza de pasillos-</p><p>Dean jamás escucho de tal puesto.</p><p>Castiel iba más distraído de lo normal, por lo que mirar al hombre rubio y mal arreglado apenas lo espabilo.  Meg solo rio con sorna a espaldas del cliente.</p><p>-Cariño, el señor quiere su producto-</p><p>-Eh, si claro...- Se aclaró la garganta-... puede esperar o...-</p><p>-Te acompaño Cas- El que evitara mirarlo a los ojos y le hablara con formalidad no le daba un buen presentimiento al hombre.</p><p>Ambos se dirigieron entre los pasillos hacia la bodega, ninguno sabia porque de pronto era tan difícil hablar. Tal vez Dean estaba muy cansado de su mala suerte o el angelito estaba lo suficiente de mal humor porque su hermano se quedó en su casa impidiendo su sagrado sueño como el que Dios demandaba de los simples mortales, aunque Gabriel no lo entendió.</p><p>El empleado se sentía ridículo al momento en que abrió la gran caja que se supone debiera estar vacía, mucho más cuando el Mago de Oz del cereal se burlaba con su terrible sonrisa en el cartón.</p><p>-Estas muy raro hoy- Los ojos verdes chispean de curiosidad.</p><p>-No sé de hablas- Le tiende la caja mientras evalúa el precio con el lector de barras portátil. Ya hecho el trabajo, el intento de huida hacia la caja fue declinado por el más alto.</p><p>-No, no vas a huir esta vez-</p><p>-Te juro que no...-</p><p>-Sabes, soy tu cliente pero también tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que sea- El hombre se planteó el haber sido demasiado directo.</p><p>-Dean...- Castiel cae en cuenta de que está siendo acorralado pero no le importo, trago saliva y medito sus opciones. El rubio insiste levantando una ceja inquisitoriamente.</p><p>Bien, es ahora o nunca.</p><p>-He estado tratado de invitarte a salir-</p><p>Los ojos de Dean se abren desmesuradamente dando lugar a su incredulidad, el no creyó estar escuchando bien.</p><p>-¿Que?-</p><p>-Lo siento, no quise ser molesto- Parecía arrepentido pero manejaba muy bien su incomodidad.</p><p>El rubio sentía que si se reía, arruinaría la mínima oportunidad que aquí el universo le estaba dando. Pero la ironía era demasiada, si tan solo hubiera sido más directo.</p><p>-No, tu... ángel- Se pasó las manos por el rostro dejando la caja a un lado.</p><p>Castiel pensó que se estaban burlando de él y ya molesto intento esquivarlo con rapidez.</p><p>-Espera, espera- Lo retuvo tomándolo del hombro, aunque tuvo que soltarlo al ver que apretó con demasiada fuerza, esa era su manera de evitar que su mano temblara de emoción- Dilo-</p><p>-¿Qué?- El empleado frunció el ceño.</p><p>-Pídelo-</p><p>Ok, si eso era lo que quería, eso iba a obtener.</p><p>-Dean Winchester ¿Te gustaría ir a...?-</p><p>-Si- Por todos los cielos que si quería, es más, acercarse ya no era suficiente, incluso estando a centímetros de distancia.</p><p>-¿De verdad?- La sonrisa torcida y los ojos azules eran inexplicablemente sorprendentes, Dean volvió a sentir ese desequilibrio en su mente.</p><p>Y si se lo pensaban bien, eran ellos quienes se complicaban de sobremanera. Si tan solo supieran que detrás de muchas cosas estaban las mujeres de su vida y Sam tratando de acercarlos ya que era evidente lo mucho que deseaban estar juntos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>